Continue on in Our Children
by Jinny-Gurl
Summary: I hate the title... this is after satine says she doesn't love christian but he just leaves and satine doesn't die. please reveiw! sorry bout not adding for a while... Chapter 4 is up!
1. 13 Years Later

13 Years Later  
  
Satine sat in the train to London looking out the window. She hoped Christian would forgive her. She didn't want to hurt him but the circumstances being what they were, she had to. Glancing over at Christopher, she smiled. He was just like Christian. Writing poems and stories about love. Chris knew nothing about the subject, as far as Satine knew anyways. Just now, he was writing in his journal. He took it everywhere with him and never let anyone see it.  
  
As Satine looked at him, he looked up at her. He got a look of panic on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" He half asked half squeaked. Satine laughed a little and replied in a soft tone. "No dear, everything's fine. We should be in London soon." Chris grinned. "Really? I don't remember it. I was only… mother. How old was I?" Satine looked back out the window. "You were three, honey." Chris nodded and looked out the window.  
  
About five minutes later, the train stopped. Chris looked over at his mother excitedly. "Does this mean we're in London mother?" Satine nodded and her son grinned widely. "So I'm going to meet my father soon." Satine nodded even though it was more a statement than a question.  
  
After exiting the train, finding lodgings, and deciphering exactly where Christian lived on a map, they were ready to go to the James home.  
  
Christian sat in his home, waiting for the clock to strike noon so he knew the paper had arrived. He heard a knock at the door and stood up to answer it. As he opened the door, he picked up the small kitten that rubbed up against his leg. When he saw who was on the other side of the door his jaw dropped, as well as the cat. "S… Satine?" He barely managed the word.  
  
Satine nodded. "Yes Christian. There are a few things I need to clear up. May I come in?" She had rehearsed what she would say to him a million times, but was still surprised at how clearly it came out.  
  
"Yes" he had given up hope on her coming back the night she left. So he wondered. What did she want now?  
  
I know it's short but… well I need to type it so I want to post stuff now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own things, I wish I did… then I'd be rich and in London. So don't sue me or I'll give you my medical bills. 


	2. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Christian sat in his father's home in London. He wondered what he had done to make himself the target for Satine's faked affections. He had truly loved her. She was the subject of many of his poems. She just turned around and stabbed him in the back. Right through the heart.  
  
Satine wondered around her home holding her four-month-old son. It had been a year to the day since she had last seen Christian. She was now married to the Duke, and had a child whom she called Christopher. She told her husband that it had been her brother's name, and that her brother had died when she was four causing her to go onto the street, searching for a home. This, of course, was not true. She wanted to remember Christian and she knew that giving her son the same name as the writer would not be allowed.  
  
Satine walked into her son's bedroom and put him into his crib. She then walked to her son's playroom, picked up a small stuffed bear, and sat by the window. She looked up into the evening sky. "I love you, Christian. Sweet dreams be yours, wherever you are." She whispered. This had been her custom. Every night since they had first been parted. She sighed as she looked at the few stars that had begun to appear. Standing up, she set the toy down on a table and walked back into where her son was sleeping. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead then wound a small music box that lay on the windowsill. She hummed along with the tune and looked down again at her son. "You have so much of your father in you." She whispered as she lightly touched the dark brown hair that was growing on his tiny head. Christopher opened his light blue eyes and looked up at his mother with one thumb in his mouth. "oh, Christian. If only you could see him." She regretted the fact that Christian missed his birth. She just hoped he didn't miss Christopher's childhood. "You still love the penniless poet I see." Satine turned around and looked into her husband's angry eyes. "Sabastian." She gasped. The Duke walked farther into the room, a look of distain on his face. "How could you? After all this time! I have given you everything. I have made you a huge star!" He pushed her against the wall. "Please! Not in front of Christopher!" He then looked down at her, then to her son. "Yes. Not in front of the boy. By the way, dear. Whose boy is he?!?!?!?!?" Satine looked down and the Duke walked out of the room. She heard a gun shot. She was free. 


	3. Who's hiding something now?

AN: Sorry bout not updating for a while… I was busy with school and other stuff. Please just read and review… I promise it's a good story!  
  
Disclaimer: MR not mine. Never was, never will be (cept for the copy we have and that's my sister's). Don't sue. No point and you won't get a thing. Chris is mine. I made him up. Jocelyn is mine. I made her up. NO STEALING MY PEOPLE!!! Okies that's all of my disclaimer for that is all I need to disclaim. ~Sara (aka Obi or Christian… my friends actually call me these things.)  
  
AN: Just wanted to add another note so… hi!  
  
Satine walked in, followed closely by Chris. With a bewildered expression on his face, Christian looked at Chris as he closed the door. "Oh, Christian, I guess I should explain about Chris first." When Christian nodded, Satine continued. "Well, when I left you I was pregnant… with your child." She said the last three words after slight hesitation because she wasn't sure how he would react to the news that he had a son. "You mean…?" He just pointed to Chris because he couldn't squeak the rest of the words out. When Satine nodded, he looked over at Chris. "I'm sorry…" Chris looked confused. "For what? I've only been here two minutes. How could you mess up in that time?" Christian looked down and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I didn't help your mother raise you. I missed so much. Had I known about you, I wouldn't have let Satine go without a fight. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Chris looked at Satine, then back at Christian. "It's not your fault for what my mother did not tell you. She told me the story of why she left you a million times. She had to leave you, father. She didn't want to but the Duke would have killed you. She did it to save you. I know she still loves you. Please forgive her." Christian looked at Satine. "You did nothing that you need to be sorry for. And I thank you for doing it but…" Christian was cut off as a woman looking to be around the same age as Christian entered the room. "He's married. You must be Satine." Christian looked down and Satine's mouth fell open. "Yes I am. Are you his wife?" The woman nodded. "Yes, Jocelyn Davis. I don't use his last name because by all emotional levels nothing has changed since we were children." Satine looked at Christian then back at Jocelyn. "I don't understand." Jocelyn laughed and sat on the couch. "I'd be surprised if you did. Have a seat. Both of you. I'll explain everything."  
  
AN: Short chapter I know but I promise another one before the week is up. 


	4. the kitten

AN: okies! Here's more!!! I love this fic. Hehehe… you guys may hate me for marrying him but… well you'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: already written before so I won't write it again.  
  
Satine and Chris both sat on the couch and Christian sat back in the chair he had occupied before. "You see, Christian's father died and he was not allowed to get the inheritance until he got married. This was 13 years ago and he missed you so much… well, he knew he'd never fall in love again. We've been best friends since we were children and well… I just don't like men so we got married. We saw no point in getting a divorce since neither of us would be marrying anyone else or falling in love. That's all changed now hasn't it?" Jocelyn laughed, Christian looked over at Jocelyn. "You wouldn't be mad at me?" Jocelyn grinned and shook her head. "No, of course not. I do love you, but not that way. I wish you and Satine the best of luck. And, Christopher, thanks for letting me know in advance." Everyone turned to look at Chris at that comment and he just grinned. Satine glared at him. "You sneaky little…" She grinned. "You're more like me than I thought." Christian looked at Jocelyn. "Why didn't you tell me about Satine coming? Or about my son?" Jocelyn grinned. "Simple. Christopher asked me not to… That and I wanted them to surprise you." Christian nodded. The small kitten jumped into Chris' lap. Chris looked down at the kitten. "What's it's name?" Christian blushed and Jocelyn laughed. Chris looked confused. "What did I say?" Jocelyn got her laughter under control. "Nothing, just our kitten's name is quite embarrassing for your father now that your mother is here." Chris looked from one parent to the other then back at Jocelyn. "Why?" Jocelyn snickered then got serious and looked the boy in the eye. "He named the kitten Satine." Jocelyn and Chris burst out laughing while Christian blushed more and Satine flashed a smile at him. Christian's eyes grew wide. "Um, Satine, there's something I need to_" The door closing interrupted him. A boy, a little younger than Chris, walked in. "Who are these people father?"  
  
AN: I like leaving suspenseful endings each time I write. If you review, I need one for this chapter, I will post more tonight. 


End file.
